Burning Heart
Burning Heart is an agent in the Department of Floaters who hails from the My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic universe. He is partners with Johnny Denver. Agent Profile Appearance Burning Heart is a young Equestrian Earth Pony, lacking the wings and horn possessed by Pegasi and Unicorns. He is a little small for his age, with a light brown coat and darker brown mane. His eyes are blue, and he never seems to take off his black traveling cloak, the collar of which bears his department's insignia. Underneath this cloak, one familiar with his home canon will notice that his flanks are completely devoid of the Cutie Mark other ponies have. Personality Burning Heart is much more outgoing than his partner, and much more expressive with his emotions. He is generally cheerful and friendly, even with people he's only just met, but he becomes rather impatient when they just stare at him. He is also prone to rushing off without thinking, particularly when he's angry at some kind of injustice or a Sue being especially irritating. In these cases, he often doesn't realize he's in over his head until it's too late to get out of it himself. His ultimate dream is to become a hero of justice, protecting those who can't protect themselves, inspired by the books he read growing up. While he can't really do it the traditional way in the PPC, he still sees it as an opportunity to do some good for other universes. He's gained a keen thirst for adventure from stories like Daring Do, and when he's not getting worked up over canon violations, he's quite fond of exploring the strange and exotic lands of the Word Worlds, and has recently gotten into recording the more interesting parts. One thing Burning Heart has always had regardless of books is an unbreakable spirit. If he has a goal in mind, he won't give up until he's achieved it (or someone has slapped some sense into him, in some cases). On the other hoof, he also likes to think that his body is as strong as his will, and will keep getting up and pressing onward until he is physically incapable of it. On the bright side, he's more likely to think things through if he knows he's completely outclassed ahead of time. It won't stop him from trying anyway, but he won't just charge in without a plan. Agent History Origins Born in Manehattan, Equestria, Burning Heart was a pretty ordinary pony for the most part. As he grew up, he developed a fondness for reading, exploring the neighborhood, and playing hero, making friends and dealing with normal, everyday problems all foals deal with. But while the other fillies and colts got their Cutie Marks one after the other during their school years, his flank remained blank. He was, of course, bullied for it, despite the best efforts of the faculty and parents. But he didn't take it lying down. While others might become withdrawn or start clubs to find their Cutie Marks, Burning Heart stood up for himself and fought back. He got in trouble more than once for fighting instead of going to the adults about it, but he eventually started standing up for other bullied ponies as well. This was what would later start him on his journey to become a hero like the ones in his books. Adventuring and Recruitment When he graduated, Burning Heart bought some camping equipment, bid farewell to his parents, and finally changed his name to the one he has today before setting off to fulfill his dream. He mostly helped ponies with mundane tasks like saving their cats from trees and the like, using money earned from these odd jobs to fund his journey. The heroing life, as it turned out, was pretty boring for the most part, but he continued nevertheless until he found a plothole. Stepping through the plothole brought Burning Heart to HQ, where the idea of fighting evil reality warpers to save countless worlds was all it took to make him sign on for an agent position. After checking out some material from the Canon Library, he wandered around until he found his assigned Response Center, where he met his partner, Johnny Denver. Mission Reports Mission archive: http://duothimir.livejournal.com Partnered with Johnny Denver * Mission One: "Strange Acquaintances," AKA "Battle Rules" (History's Mightiest Disciple Kenichi) **Tsuji challenges Kenichi to a fight, with the loser becoming the winner's slave for purposes of noncanonical slash, and some other weirdness. Agents Johnny and BH put a stop to it. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters